Mark of the Undead
by Trepidation Chance
Summary: The heroine of our story has been raised by state alchemists who were murdered during a 'robbery'. She is then told to learn the art of alchemy under a particular alchemist... STILL TO BE CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Mark of the Undead

"Are you awake?"

_**Where am I? **_

Who's talking to me? That's right. Robbers came to my house. They killed my parents. I open my eyes to see two adults leaning over me. A male with black hair and black eyes and a female with blond hair and hazel eyes. They both are wearing blue uniforms. I look around to see green mint walls, a heart monitor and other health instruments.

_**I'm in a hospital.**_

"Who are you two?" I ask.

"I am Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang and this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you."

"You're from the Army?" I must be imagining this.

_**What do they want from me?**_

"Your parents were the state alchemists Liquid Alchemist and Landscape Alchemist so the 'robbers' were probably hired to kill them. Your parents' last wish was that they wanted you to study the art of alchemy. You will be adopted by a state alchemist. You will be trained as an army officer and apprentice of alchemists. Do you accept?

_**I think. **_

I know the future ahead of me will be hard but what do I have to lose? Nothing. The choice to decline is tempting but I won't survive for a day if I'm left alone. But to be trained to kill is something I hoped would never have to happen. Why didn't I die? Because Mum and Dad protected me. Why did they protect me? Because they didn't want me to die.

"_**Yes."**_


	2. Chapter 2

I fitted into my uniform. It's slightly baggy to fit in all my equipment but otherwise, it's just right. It's blue like the Army's with silver borders but a transmutation circle was added on. The symbol was simple, containing circles, pentagons and triangles. If I remember correctly, the symbol's meaning was 'protection of other people'. Very classic.

I stared at the mirror. My face had bruises on it; the purple tinged my pale white completion. My eyes were red like a demon's and my hair was deep black like an endless nightmare. Like my name. Such irony. Sometimes I wondered why I was called so but now, I couldn't get my answer anymore.

I slowly untied the bandages on my neck to reveal my birthmark. Or so I was told. The mark had a small dragon-like snake curled up and bitting its tail to form a circle. In the circle were two triangles formed together to make a star. In the star were a hexagon and three stripes. It's red and stood out on my neck. Like a curse.

I tied the bandages back on and focused my attention to my wounds. Not surprising, they had already turned from gashes and cuts to thin, angry pink lines. This always happened. Fatal stabs to my heart would turn into faint pale scars in a matter of seconds. It always made me wonder whether I'm some kind of mutant. I'd always ask Mum and she would always say 'You are no mutant. You are a human that both Daddy and I love.' But she would never look into my eyes when she said so. I trusted her nether the less. Now, I'm not so sure anymore.

There wasn't much left at home. Most of the rooms were burnt and all that remained were the items that were either partly burned or unvalued objects. Like my mother's hair tie. She's never seen a day without it. She said that Dad gave it to her when they started dating. I picked it up and placed it into my pocket. I'll give it back to her later at the funeral.

The only room that hadn't received any harm was my room. I bet no one had the guts to even enter my room, let alone destroy it. Nothing was touched. Nothing was broken. Nothing was inside. I didn't like to sleep in a closed area, so I always slept on the couch. My room was bare, not a thing in sight. No clothes. No bed. No table. Nothing. All the things I owned were in my parents' room. Of course, they were also the only things that still existed in this mess, like me. I had already collected all that was left and placed it in a backpack. Now, I'm ready, ready to leave my original home to be 'adopted' by a fellow human. That is, if the person IS human….

I walked out of my room to see the man. Roy Mustang was his name, which he had told me before we came to collect some things at home. He seemed kind but his eyes were dark without light, like he had done some unforgivable deed. But when that lady, Riza Hawkeye, walked close to him, he seemed to go red in the face. His feelings towards the woman were as obvious as pigs can't fly. But for some reason, Hawkeye didn't seem to notice his change of personality, unless she already knew. I doubt it. After all, she's probably too worried about her own feelings to notice others.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" I turned around and focused my sight on the State Alchemist. He didn't twitch under my glare; instead he seemed to be admiring my blood red eyes. I did't answer his question, instead turning around and heading for the car. He noticed this and rushed to my side.

"Kid, I asked a question"

"And I don't want to answer." My voice and breath were wasted on such a stupid statement and it wasn't really worth it either. Mustang seemed to be shaking. With fear? Or anger? Instead, I saw him laughing. Was he an idiot? Why was he laughing? No one laughed around me.

"Kid, even though you seem so cold, you seem to have a bit of humour in you. Anyway, it doesn't really matter whether you answer my question. I just don't want to be calling you 'kid' all the time. Unless you don't mind me doing so?" This man was crazy. Why was he so different from the rest? He laughed when I said the truth and didn't mind being around me. I will never get how the minds of idiots' work, I guess.

I felt a presence and turned around to see Hawkeye. She looked at me and smiled.

"Even though I don't know what it's like to lose both parents at the same time, I know it must hurt a lot. As a fellow female, I want you to know that I will support you the best I can." I was shocked. What happened to the world? What happened to everyone ignoring me, bullying me, hurting me? No, this must have been a trick. If only I could read minds. I wanted to believe them in my heart; to be accepted, but my head told me not to. I trusted my head more than my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence hung heavily in the car. The atmosphere was awkward, not a word spoken. I preferred it like this anyway; the quiet suited this situation. My story has not changed from before, but the heavy atmosphere gave me a chance to think. My mind buzzed with activity, wondering where they were going to send me. Was I going to be locked up? Were they going to perform experiments on me? As all these scenarios popped into my head, I surprised myself as my head was seemingly clear from fright.

At that moment, someone knocked on the car window. I looked out and saw that we stopped at Central Headquarters, the sun high in the sky. Not that I cared. Seconds, minutes, hours; made no difference to me. It's all time. It didn't matter to me anymore, especially if I had no reason to think of it. All I thought about was the current present, being that I was pulled out of the car by the hand of the man who had knocked the window.

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and looked him in the eye. He's probably in the age of his prime, and yet his left leg seemed to have received permanent damage. Same with his right arm, which he used to grab me. Instead of touching the usual warmth of human, I had felt the cold of metal under his glove.

Crossing my arms, I faced the young man, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Where are your limbs?"

The man's face fell, eyes scrutinising me with caution. There, a familiar emotion finally filled the eyes of those who stared at me. I glared back, noticing the unnatural shade of gold in his eyes. His hair too was gold, and was tied back into a ponytail. His bangs hung over his forehead, and I tilted my head.

"Please excuse her, Edward. She hasn't been around others very often."

Appearing behind me, Mustang started chuckling, like he had heard a funny joke. Why was he so carefree? Now that I thought about it, why didn't everyone take this seriously? I spun on my heel, facing towards the raven haired man and questioned him of his intentions.

"What do you intend to do with me? Are you sending me off for testing?"

Mustang's eyes hardened with emotions, finally regarding me with fearsome eyes. I stood my ground, waiting impatiently for an answer. He shook his head, affirming to me that I wasn't to be shipped to a laboratory.

"You'll be apprenticed by Edward Elric, who is that man behind you. Don't underestimate him; he is the youngest State Alchemist in history to pass the test."

Turning around, I looked at Elric. He had a grin taking up half his face, joyful eyes pointed in my direction. Tucking my hands in my pockets, I looked away from him, hoping he understood my reluctance to study alchemy.

He didn't take the hint.


End file.
